As recognized herein, some video games may be especially violent or disturbing to younger players. However, sometimes older players may wish to play video games with these younger players even if the video game is violent, such as a father wanting to play a first person shooter game but still wanting his son to play with him. Typically, the father would have to choose between playing the first person shooter game or playing another game that is less violent and hence more suitable for his son. There are currently no adequate solutions to the foregoing computer-related problem.